


plug and socket

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, another liddol drabble, halloween themed this time!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which your boyfriend insists on buying your couples costume this year
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 8





	plug and socket

“Happy Halloween!” You squealed excitedly as soon as your boyfriend opened the door, throwing your arms around his neck. Tonight you were gong to one of his friend’s Halloween parties, and had agreed to meet up at his house.

“Happy Halloween,” Yuta repeated with a small chuckle, walking backward as you were still clung to him.

He felt oddly lumpy, and you realized that he probably already had his part of the couples costume he had insisted on buying you two on. He had neglected to tell you what it was, however, wanting it to be a surprise. Letting go of him, you took a step back to try to figure out what it was. Yuta was wearing what seemed to be the plug part of an electrical cord.

“Wh—”

Yuta reached over the back of the couch before holding another costume out to you, “And here’s yours.”

You realized that you were a wall socket. He had really gotten you two a socket-and-plug couples costume. With the plug part resting right on his crotch, and the socket right where yours would probably be.

 _“I didn’t think you could get any less romantic.”_ You scoffed, refusing to accept the costume.

“This is plenty romantic!” He tried to argue, but you could see the façade cracking. Soon, he had developed into full-blown cackling laughter, steadying himself on the couch as he tossed the socket costume to the ground.

Yuta was still chuckling as he took his costume off and disappeared down the hall to his bedroom. He came back this time dressed as Howl, from Howl’s Moving Castle. And in his hands were a blue dress, boots, and straw hat. You were to be Sophie.

“Okay, I like this one much better.” You grinned, reaching out to accept the new costume.

“This first was just to mess with you.” Yuta snickered, kissing your temple as you went to walk by him to the bathroom to change.

“I can’t believe you bought two whole ass costumes just for a joke.”

“I can’t believe you believed me.”

Elbowing him in the side lightly, you went to finally go change and head out to the party.


End file.
